You save me
by the-hunger-games-vampire
Summary: what happens when a drunken Rose finds a mysterious guy at a bar who tries to help her after a terrible break up?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I really want to write so im just going to throw together a story. I hope you like it! Once I get at least 10 reviews I will update soon. I promise. But if I get more I will update so much faster. **

**RPOV**

I was sitting in a bar with a bottle of vodka in front of me. All I could think about was just how badly I had fucked up. How could I trust someone like that? I couldn't. I reached for the bottle in front of me and took a long drink from it. I could feel it burn as it went down my throat, but I didn't care. The emotional pain hurt so much more. I saw a man sit next to me, but I could care less right now.

"I take it you're having relationship problems?" the man said to me. His voice gave off a strong accent I haven't heard before, so I couldn't place it.

"What makes you think I have relationship problems?" I snapped at him, I was so not in the mood to deal with some guys shit tonight.

"Well considering you have a full bottle of vodka in front of you, I take things can't be going to good for you. Also you are way too beautiful to be single, and by the way you are dressed, I would say you just came from a date," he commented back. I turned to look at him and was just about to tell him to fuck off and leave me alone, but something about him made me stop. He was gorgeous. His long brown hair was tied up in a pony tail behind his neck. He had the look of a god as he was extremely tall and was as good looking as any guy I have seen before. He was dressed in a tux and with a red dress shirt and black tie. "You okay?" he asked looking at me concerned. It took me a minute to get out of my trance, but I recovered and went back to being my normal strong headed self.

"Well aren't you just a smart ass aren't you?"

"Clearly im just trying to be nice. Would you care to talk about it?" he asked me. I took another drink from the bottle.

"What do you want to know? That my boyfriend and I were suppose to go on a date? That the minute I get there I see him making out with another girl? That I confronted him and found out he was cheating on me through out the entire relationship? Yeah doesn't it seem pleasant?" I took another drink.

"Im sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with a person like that."

"Way to state the obvious! Well where were you two years ago when we got together? You could have saved me two years of my life," I said in a nasty voice. I know it wasn't right to bitch at him, he was only being polite, but at this moment I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone of the same sex as my stupid ass ex. We both just sat there in silence. After a few moments, I decided to get up and wobble to the bar door. I heard a stool at the bar move and felt him follow me to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, chasing after me.

"Home," I screamed back at him, only to realize he was right beside me. He put his hands on my arms and turned me towards him. "What do you want?" I groaned at him, why he couldn't just leave me alone.

"You're not driving right?" he asked.

"Well I was going to… do you want to see my license to make sure I can drive?"

"No, you're not driving because you can barely walk, let alone drive a car the right way."

"I can walk!" I screamed at him.

"Really? Walk in a straight line," he said stepping away from me. I took a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other, after a few steps, I tripped over my own feet and almost fell to the ground. Almost, because the guy caught me.

"That's my point. I'll get you a cab, he said getting out his cell phone and calling the cab service. After he hung up he looked at me.

'Why are you doing this? Is it some sort of religious journey thing where you have to save some drunken girl's ass, and by doing that you are forgiven of all the bad you have committed?" he laughed a little and I kinda liked the sound of his laugh.

"No, I just took a look at you and thought you were a girl in need of help, and guess what? I was right," he said back. At that moment, the cab pulled up.

"Well I guess that's my ride," I said, starting to walk away.

"Wait what's your name?" he screamed after me. I turned to look at him, and smiled.

"Rose."

"Well I hope to see you again, Roza." He said to me. I smiled as I walked to the cab. What the hell just happened?

**Okay as I said. This was just out of no where. I have a story plot and I will work on it. At 10 reviews I will update so review! Xoxo -bella**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for not updating so! I really am sorry. I've been busy but I promise you this chapter will be long. As of now fan fiction is not allowing me to log in so I probably won't be able to do it tonight but maybe tomorrow? Idk. Well I hope you like it. Xoxo –bella as always reviews are needed for a new update.

RPOV

BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP

Ughhh I groaned as I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. A Saturday morning and I forgot to turn my fucking alarm off. Great. I went to go sit up and felt a sudden pain in my head along with feeling a little dizzy. God I hate hangovers. I opened my bedside drawn and fumbled for the bottle of asprin. What the hell did I do last night? I started to think of what I did last night but the pounding in my head was a good signal to stop. I lay back down and pulled my pillow over my head to block out the sunshine that was spilling into my room from the window. Ahh my head. I rolled over pulling the pillow closer to my head hoping that the closer it was to my head, the less pain I would have. It didn't work. Im never going drinking by myself again. After a few minutes, the asprin started to do its job and relieve a little of the pain in my head. I was just starting to fall asleep when I heard my bed room door creek open.

"ugh go awayyy." I murmured to the person invading my room. I then felt a lack of pillow around my head and then opened one eye to look what was going on. Right in front of me was Lissa as happy as ever.

"Come on Rose get up! We got places to be!" she said shaking me awake.

"No, im to hung over to do anything today," I said while pulling the blanket up to cover my face.

"You were pretty drunk last night. See this is what happens when im not there to stop you from drinking to much." While she was saying this a thought crossed my mind.

"How the fuck did I get home last night? "I pulled the blanket back to look at her face.

"Well when you came in the door, you were muttering something about a stupid guy not letting you drive home and that he made you go in a cab. But there were a lot more insults and swearing in there."

Oh right… fuck my car. It was still at the bar. Hat the fuck was wrong with him, making me leave my car at a bar and not letting me drive home. Who did he think he was? My dad? I groaned as I tried to pull myself from the haven of my bed. I dragged my self to the dresser.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The gym…"the minute those words slipped from her mouth, I gave her the look of horror.

"You want me... To go to the gym… hung over?" I said in disbelief.

"You're the one who said we were going to do it today. It's not my fault you drank too much. Let's go!" she said leaving me alone in my room to get changed. I went to my draw and pulled out a pair of running shorts and athletic tank top and sports bra and quickly threw it on. I went to the bathroom and quickly removed my make up from the night before and then threw my hair in a messy bun, then looked in the mirror. I looked like a mess, but a hot mess if I might add. I grabbed my keys, headphones, and phone and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I found Lissa sitting down at the table eating breakfast. I sat down at the table with her.

"Why did you have to rush me if you weren't even done eating?" I mumbled.

"I am done," she said as she got up and cleared her plate from the table. She put the plate in the sink and then went to the table to grab her headphones and phone. "You ready to go?" she said. I grabbed a granola bar and my stuff and walked to the door. I let her drive because my head still hurt a lot. Once we got to the gym we waved our cards to allow us in and we went right over to the treadmills. We both put in our head phones and started walking.

I was in the middle of listening to one of my favorite songs when I felt someone tap my arm. I looked over and saw Lissa waving her hand trying to get my attention. I took out one headphone. "What?" I asked.

"Look over there. Hottie alert," she said nodding her head to the weight section.

"You shouldn't be looking at other guys. You have Christian."

"I can look; I just can't do anything with them. Besides just look at him, you haven't even seen how hot he is yet," she said. I finally looked over and saw him.

"Shit. Liss stop looking at him," I said turning my gaze away from him. Lissa looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why he is absolutely gorgeous."

"He's the guy I met at the bar last night," I said softly. We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Rose, he's staring at you!" she said to me. Before I could stop myself I looked up to catch his gaze. I held it for a few seconds and quickly turned away hoping he didn't realize who I was. I put my headphone back in, turned the volume all the way up, and then decided to up my speed as well.

As I was jogging I was thinking of last night. What the fuck was wrong with me. Besides what shitty luck I have to see him of all people here. Why me? I decided to try and keep those thoughts from my head. I ran harder and faster taking my frustration of bad luck out on my work out. After half an hour of cardio Lissa and I decided it was time to move on to more equipment. We decided to move to the weight section to work on our arm strength a little. I was trying to avoid the section he was in. he was over by the mats sparing with some other guy. As we were working on our biceps, I was hoping that we were going to be able to do the weights fast and make it out of the gym before he came over to talk if he would want to.

"So are you still up for meeting up with Christian after this?" she asked breaking our silence.

"Uh yeah. I want to go home and shower first though. I refuse to go out sweaty and gross," I said wiping my forehead with a towel. Lissa pulled out her phone and started to text Christian then looked at me.

"Lunch for 12 ish?" she asked.

"Yeah, 12 is fine," I said as I started to move on to a new piece of equipment. Liss looked up from her phone for a minute and then a strange expression crossed her face.

"Hello Roza," I heard a strongly laced Russian accent say. Oh dear god. I looked up to see him standing there as gorgeous as ever. He gave me a smile.

"Hey Comrade," I said and he gave me a quizzically look.

"Comrade?"

"I don't know. You remind me of one for some reason."

"Are you feeling better? Last night you didn't look so good." He said looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah im fine." Lissa looked at us and stood up. Im going to call Christian and tell him when and where we are meeting," she said leaving me alone with him.

"Who's Christian?" he asked obviously trying to keep conversation.

"Her boyfriend. Apparently we are going out after this, hence the call."

"Is your boyfriend going?" he asked curiously.

"Ex-boyfriend, im single. And over my dead body is he going. I would take anyone over him," I sneered.

"Even me?" he asked giving me a desirable smile. I looked at him in disbelief. "Are you asking me out?" I asked. "If I say yes, will you agree?" I thought about it for a minute and came up with an idea.

"How about this, we spar. I win you never mention last night or anything that has ever happened like this conversation," I said.

"And if I win?" he asked.

"You get to come with us after here." He smiled as I said this and stuck out his hand. "Deal?" I shook my hand with his. "Deal," I said and then we moved to the mats.

We both took different sides and circled around the mats. I decided to make the first move by kicking him in the stomach. I made impact, but I think I hurt my foot more than I hurt him. He quickly recovered and went for a punch to the shoulder. I quickly dodged, but I wasn't fast enough, because his fist made impact on my arm. Fuck that hurt. Now I wasn't playing, I lunged for him and caught him off balance, so we both went plummeting to the ground. I feel on top of him very sloppily and with in a moment I was pinned under him, unable to move. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but I was suck. I had lost. He smiled at me knowing it was over and I stopped moving in defeat. He let go of me and got up. He offered me his hand to pull me up, but I refused determined to get up by myself.

"Looks like I win," he said smugly.

"Whatever. "

"So where are we going?" he asked me amused.

"What do you mean us?" asked Lissa coming back into the room.

"He's coming with us," I said flatly. She looked at me then him and smiled.

"Cool. Um so we are meeting at Mimi's café at 12. Meet us out front?" she asked.

"Sure. See you then," he smiled while picking up his gym bag and walking out the door. Great. Now I have a date with a man I hardly know.

**Guys I hope you like this. I really want reviews and I made this chapter especially long for such the long wait. I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews and the more I have the faster I update ** -Bella


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, so I know it has been a really long time since I have updated a story so I'm going to try to work on all of my stories and update them more so go check them out and don't forget to review because that is more motivation for me. **** I really hope you like this!**

**RPOV**

"So what the hell happened while I was outside talking with Christian?" Lissa asked me as we were getting in her car after our workout.

"I don't even know. He tried asking me out and I challenged him to spar and I lost so now I owe him a date so he is coming with us because I refuse to go on a date alone with him."

"See this is what happens when you let you ego get in the way Rose," Lissa replied with a smirk.

"You are so lucky I love you," I tell her and she just smiles back. "Hey Liss, can you drop me off at the bar?"

"Don't you think you had enough to drink last night?" she replied shocked that I was even asking after how bad I was feeling.

"I don't want to drink! Hell my head is still throbbing. I left my car there cause of that stupid guy and I need to pick it up before someone takes it."

"Sure, but why are you so negative about a guy you hardly know?" I opened my mouth to say an answer but then shut it again because there really was no big reason why I do hate him. If anything he was the nicest guy I've met in a long time, he just happens to come at a real bad time.

"I don't know. I was just so mad last night that I took it all out on him and I still am because he is someone I can blame even though none of it is his fault."

"Oh my god, were you just sensitive for a second?" Lissa asked a little shocked.

"No clearly I was just admitting I was wrong which you will never see again anytime soon. " I replied with a smile.

"Well back on topic, what's his name?" I paused to think for a second.

"I don't know?" She looked at me in surprise. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know, maybe he told me last night and I just didn't care."

"Well maybe it will be a good idea to ask him when we meet him today." She said as we were pulling into the bar parking lot. She pulled up next to my car and as I was getting into my car, she screamed out the window. "Try to think of a sexy outfit to wear for that sexy piece of man on your way home!" I laughed as I pulled my car out of the parking lot.

…

"Are sweatpants acceptable?" I ask Lissa half-jokingly as I am raiding my closet.

'No!" She screams as she rushes into the room. "I said sexy not lazy!" As she says this, she starts pulling things out of my closet and throwing them on my bed. "How about this?" She asks holding up a pair of dark jeans and a showy red sweater. "Sure whatever I say as I take them out of her hands and walk to the bathroom to change. I decided to wear my hair down in curls and put on a little bit of makeup to make my eyes and lips pop and that's it. As I was walking out of the bathroom I saw Liss pulling on her shoes.

"Are you almost ready?" she asked me. "Yeah, just let me pull on my shoes and jacket and we can go." I say grabbing my shoes and putting my phone in my pocket. "We can take my car because we have to pick up Christian on the way," She screams. "Alright," I say as I run for the door, locking it on the way out. Christian only lives a few blocks away from the restaurant we were meeting at so it doesn't take that long to get there. When we got there, Lissa went up to the greeter. "Do you have a reservation?" The Greeter asked Lissa. "Yes we called earlier." She answered. "What name is it under?" "Dragomir." She answered. The Greeter looked at her sheet and picked up the menus and led up to the table. Lissa and Christian sat down on one side of the table and let me with an empty seat on the other side.

"So Rose, what's this I hear about you having a date with another guy that day after you got dumped?" Christian asks with a smirk.

"Well unlike you after a break up, I have a long line of guys waiting for a chance to date me." I replied with a smile.

"Well I'm glad I don't have a line of guys because they would be disappointed to find out that I'm not gay?" he replies. "I thought we were always taught not to lie," I say laughing. He gives me an angry look and I just reply with the finger. We all start laughing.

"So Rose, Does he have nerdy glasses and pants pulled up to his face?" Christian laughs.

"Well actually I prefer normal clothes and daily gym workouts if you would like to know." My date says as he takes a seat next to me. Christian looks at him and gawks at his height and his muscles. "Sorry man," he says.

"No problem. You must be Christian," he says holding out his hand.

"Yeah I'm Christian, and you are?" he asked shaking the guy's hand.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov." He replies as his name rolls off his tongue.

"Well then it's nice to meet you. I have a feeling that I will like you a hell of a lot more then he last boyfriend. The guy was a real dick." Christian replied.

"I hope you will. So what was so bad about this other guy?" Dimitri asked.

"His name was Jesse. Classic bad boy who got all the girls and thought he was better than everyone else. He doesn't care about anyone. All he wants is the hot girls to show off and likes to prove that every guy should be like him."

"The guy sounds like a prick," Dimitri says and then he looks at me, "What did you ever see in him?"

"I truly do not even know. I was stupid." I reply.

"Well speak of the devil," Lissa says. As she says this, we all turn to the door and see Jesse walk in with the blonde haired bitch from last night.

"Shit. Should we go?" Christian asked looking at the rest of us.

"No, I can't run forever so let's stay. Plus we already ordered our food." I said with a sigh. I then felt someone grasp my hand in theirs and I looked over to see Dimitri holding my hand. I gave him a little smile.

"Rose, just pretend to be really happy that you guys are over when he walks by." As Jesse started to walk a little closer into hearing distance, Dimitri started a conversation.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have met you." I looked at him and gave him a smile.

"I know. You are so amazing! I am so lucky to be dating you." I replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So did you still want to come over my house tonight?" he said with a wink.

"Of course. I'm up for a night of fun with you tonight," I reply giving him a quick his on the lips but as I pull away he pulls me closer, keeping the kiss going. When we pull away, I catch a quick glance of Jesse's horrified face as he was turning the corner. Score for Rose.

"Well that was believable," Christian says with a laugh as I give a quick glance at Dimitri and see he is staring at me.

…..

"Thank you so much for earlier," I say looking at Dimitri. He smiles at me. "No problem. I was glad to help."

"I really don't know how I can thank you."

"No thanks is needed, Roza. Anyways, I was thinking instead of you going out drinking until you can't walk, would you really want to come over and spend more time with me?"

I don't know what came over me, but I felt that I needed to know him better. It feels like I need to be with him. "Sure," I say with a smile. He smiles back at me and puts his arm around my waist as we begin to walk to his car.


	4. IMPORTANT!

**Alright guys. So I am really busy and I have an issue. Right now I have three vampire academy stories that I am doing plus I have one I have been thinking up that I really want to do. The thing is I only have time to do one of the at a time so you guys will have to vote which story I keep. Also tell me if I should do the story I am thinking of. Sorry but I can't tell you what it's about just cause someone would steal my idea so go vote on the poll. The poll will end this Friday. For the stories I do cancel, I will post a new chapter and then tell you that it will be taking a break. Go vote and check out my other stories and don't forget to review **


End file.
